Spellstriker
Spellstriker magi have learned to channel their spells through their weapons to deliver devastating simultaneous strikes at the cost of continually empowering their weapons in combat. Spellstrike (Su) At 1st level, whenever the spellstriker casts a magus spell that calls for a melee or ranged touch attack as a standard action, she can deliver the spell through a weapon she wields as part of an attack. This attack must be delivered through a melee weapon for spells with a range of “touch” and must be delivered with a ranged weapon for spells that call for a ranged touch attack. Instead of the free attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, the spellstriker can make one free attack with their appropriate wielded weapon (at her highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If this attack is critical hit, the delivered spell’s damage is only multiplied if the critical hit was a natural 20, or 19-20 if it was delivered by a keen weapon property or weapon modified similar effects, and only deals 2x damage. If the spell can normally affect multiple targets with a single cast, such as the scorching ray spell, only a single missile, ray, or effect accompanies each attack; if the spell allows multiple attacks and the spellstriker can make additional attacks as part of a full-round action with spell combat, one additional ray, missile, or effect from the spell accompanies each subsequent attack the spellstriker makes in the same round until all attacks allowed by the spell are made. Unused missiles, rays, or effects remaining at the end of the spellstriker’s turn are wasted. If a spell allows you to deliver multiple touch attacks over the course of multiple turns, such as the chill touch spell, these touches can be delivered with weapon attacks, however the spellstriker does not gain any additional weapon attacks to do so from this ability. This replaces armaments of the magi. Striking Combat (Su) At 3rd level, whenever the spellstriker casts a spell that could be delivered using their spellstrike ability as part of spell combat, they can choose to forego the free touch attack provided by the spell, and instead deliver the spell with their attacks made as part of that ability. The spellstriker does not gain an additional weapon attack beyond those normally granted by their spell combat ability. This ability otherwise functions as spellstrike with regard to the weapon that must be used to deliver the attack, and critical hits. Vital Striker (Su) At 8th level, whenever the spellstriker uses their spellstrike ability as part of a spell cast as a standard action, they can treat the attack made using the ability is treated as an attack action, and may benefit from Vital Strike, as well as other feats and abilities that affect an attack action. Greater Spellstrike At 14th level, the spellstriker’s ability to use their weapon to strike with spells becomes more lethal. Whenever the spellstriker delivers a spell with their weapon using their spellstrike ability, the spell uses the weapons critical threat range when determining if the spell is a critical threat, and the weapons critical threat modifier when determining its critical damage. This replaces the bonus feat gained at 14th level. Category:Source: Legendary Magus